Talk:Skills (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Can you reset skills at all? I'm Going To Remove The "Skill Spec" Section It's Skyim. There is no such thing as a certain build or cookie cutter build because every player will build his character in a different way and pretty anything is viable. So either we clog the page with a million kajillion possible builds or we remove it entirely. --an0my(talk) 22:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Agreed and disagreed. People will build their characters as they want, and that's the beauty of Skyrim, but a lot of inexperienced players could benefit from advice on building a character effectively. Some players (as I've personally seen) can be so entranced by the variety of options as to waste perks in trees they ultimately won't use, which in the early levels can just 'nerf' a character and make them less efficient in the skills they ARE using. Still, while advice like this would prove useful, it can definitely bog down an article that should be dedicated more to cut-and-dry factual information on the skills themselves, rather than the opinions of players. 18:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I assume its in the wiki some where, but I havve not been able to find info on level ranges that relate to Novice, Apprentice, ..., Expert, Master... Does anyone have that info? Hyperphlex (talk) 23:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) When you say "level" do you mean the actual experience level of the character (e.g. Name: "Prisoner", level 20 Nord) or the level of the skill, as displayed underneath the name of the skill in the Skills menu? As far as skills are concerned, as you can find in the tables on this page you have access to Novice level abilities from level "0", and gain access to Apprentice level abilities once the corresponding skill has been leveled to 20; Adept follows when the skill is at level 40, Expert at skill level 75, and master at skill level 100. The level of your skill is independent of your experience level, meaning for instance a level 10 character can cast spells that require 20 or more skill levels in the Destruction tree (Apprentice Destruction) provided they've practiced Destruction enough to raise their skill level in that tree. Doing so also raises experience level accordingly, meaning every time you raise a skill you gain a small amount of XP toward your next experience level, as with any other skill tree, but again, there's no experience level requisite for using skills. Does that help? 18:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Not enough information on the article The question of "do skills without supporting perks have their effectiveness increase as they get higher" is not answered. It needs to be answered. Im basically asking if there is a difference between a low level skills and high level skills without perks. 15:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) A lot of people who tend to this Wiki are aware of the mathematical formulas used in the game, but unfortunately I'm not one of those. I can't break that down for you. However, yes - even if you don't actually take any perks in a skill, the effectiveness of the skill DOES increase as the skill levels. For instance, when using a bow, each successful shot will increase the Archery skill -- as you know -- whether you take perks or not. Your damage with a bow should then increase in correlation with your skill level, because when the game runs the formula to calculate your damage, the raw skill level number of archery is used. Meaning if it's higher, the resulting damage calculated will be higher. Taking perks in Archery will obviously increase the damage of the shots and the ease and efficiency of the skill, but even without them, your damage WILL increase as the skill levels. I added this information to the article, in addition to a few other pieces. Unfortunately I STILL DO NOT have access to the numbers and formulae involved in skill-usage, so if someone with the correct references could do any necessary clean-up of the information I've presented, it would be much appreciated. 19:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I wish you can add more points on magicka/health/stamina. It should be a gift for people who have reached level 81. I need more Magicka because I want to get the Master spells. If it's more Magika you should increase your enchanting and enchant a fortify Magika item RawrLukehx (talk) 08:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Skill increasing without perks I noticed the question about skill increasing without perks but there was no answer. So can anyone answer the question becouse it would help me a lot.? Updated with new information Haven't added any information on this to the article because I haven't managed to do any extensive research into the topic. I'm not even 100% sure I've found something, but it piqued my interest. When encountering Farengar Secret-Fire for the first time, a dialogue option sometimes becomes available to jokingly warn him not to step backwards onto his own rune, which he hasn't cast. Choosing this option has the effect of seemingly earning some respect from dear, arrogant Farengar -- in light of the joke, he's impressed that you have some knowledge of the arcane, and is marginally less patronizing through the rest of the conversation. In the profile page for Farengar it's stated that this option is presented when the player quickly runs ahead of Balgruuf to meet Farengar and start the Bleak Falls Barrow quest, but I've probably outpaced that old geezer on every playthrough, and yet never got this option on thief/warrior type characters. It was only presented to me while playing an Altmer I'd set out to deliberately make into a straight-up mage, solely using the basic destruction spells from the tutorial all the way from Helgen to Whiterun (leaving a score of burnt elks, foxes, and wolves in my wake). I couldn't help theorizing that the dialogue option is presented to heavily magic-oriented characters I'll need to run tests of this on further playthroughs, but I'm wondering if it indicates that skill-specific dialogue options may be present in the game, depending on the type of character played? Seems plausible, given the prevalence of such options in Bethesda's Fallout games, and would create an interesting dynamic if true. Can anyone confirm/deny? 18:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Quick leveling section So I tried a few of the leveling up tricks mentioned. The one where you sneak attack the begining follower at Helgan works very well to level sneak up to 100, however its not so great for getting one-handed skill up (takes way too long). I did find it usefull to switch to a dagger, because you do increase the one-handed skill a bit and it takes more health away from the follower, so using a lower rated weapon allows for more hits before they go down. The method for increasing light, heavy, block, and restoration with an attacking wolf.... Eh.... it does work, but it takes a very long time. It could be that by the time I had finished the tutorial, I was already level 18 and had my sneak at 100 already. Anyone else have similar tricks to use? -- unknown poster I did a massive rewrite of the early leveling section. I tried to keep the basic facts of the content while simplifying the explanation and helping to reach a somewhat more formal tone. I also added a disclaimer to the section as some people take issue with the kinds of tactics it contains. --Xpyder (talk) 21:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Bugged Perks for Legendary Skills This was the first page i checked for info on bugged perks on legendary skills, but none are listed. I know there are some, and i suppose this would be an ideal page to list them all. Some are mentioned on the forum, but if players want to look them up they are bound to be looking for a while. Listing them here could save people lots of time. 00:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Races and Legendary If I am a nord and I choose to legendary my two handed would it go down to 25 or 15?Smashman0 (talk) 00:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) It will return to whatever it was at the start of the game. The base rating is what gets returned to 15, so you would go to 25. However, I'm pretty sure that you will actually need to get two-handed up to 110 to make it legendary, because I think legendary requires the base rating to be 100. Does anyone else know whether this is the case? Cubears (talk) 04:46, December 4, 2013 (UTC) You can't get a skill to 110.Smashman0 (talk) 20:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Legendary Skills & Skill Points When making a skill Legendary, are you refunded the skill points spent in that tree, or do you need to regain those skill points? --Falloutghoul (talk) 19:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC)